Just A Memory
by King of Prussia
Summary: After years of being trapped in Hueco Mundo, Orihime is sure that all her friends are dead. She visits her home town, but what happens when she sees a certain Ichigo Kurosaki? Better summary inside. Rated M for language and future lemons. Ichigo x Orihime
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach, but if I did, then Toshiro and Momo…

Strike that, If I owned bleach it'd probably be the worst anime/manga EVER.

I just suck like that.

This fanfic is based on the AMAZING song, "Memory" by Andrew Loyd Webber (I spelled that right, didn't I?)

* * *

**Summary:** After years of being trapped in Hueco Mundo, Orihime is convinced that her friends are as good as dead. She politely asks Aizen to let her visit her home town in Japan, which he surprisingly lets her do, but after seeing a certain bleach haired shinigami, her entire plans fails. Not wanting to leave, she has to rely on her friends to permanently get her out of Hueco Mundo. Will it work? AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ASPARAGUS COOKIE THING?!

Pairings?

Ichigo x Orihime

Toshiro x Momo

Renji x Rukia

...

KON x BYAKUYA??

Sorry to be a killjoy, no.

Rated M for language and who knows, maybe future lemons?

* * *

_**OH MY GOD, I am so sorry! My computer and internet where spazzing, and I accidentally deleted this stories. Well, as you can see, I've put it up again. Sorry for the trouble, guys!**_

* * *

**Just a Memory**

Chapter 1 - Blossom by the Bed

Orihime slowly raised her head to gaze at the moonlit desert through the window in her spacious room. How long has it been since she had first arrived in Hueco Mundo? Hours? Days? Years? She looked barely in her twenties, but her heart had slowly been dying, and now had almost decayed, not something that happened over the course of half a decade.

"_I bet Kurosaki-kun is still trying to rescue me."_ she bitterly thought to herself. A single tear fell from Orihime's eye as she recalled the young man with bleached hair who stole her heart. "No." 

her hand tightened into a first. _"Forget about him. It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing can change the fact that you are here and he is…"_

Just how long **HAD** it been since the day she came to this desert? It had to be at least a century! A century… that was a hundred years. Barely anyone lived to be that old. "So he's dead." Tears started pouring from Orihime's eyes like a never ending waterfall. Dead. He was dead. Plain dead. She would never see him again; never see those beautiful eyes, filled with so much courage, determination, and love, much unlike her own. She was always the one to hesitate, always the one to run from the battle.

And where had it gotten her?

Never would she have the chance to personally tell him that she loves him, never would she be able to feel those lips on her own.

"_I guess there's no denying it."_

No denying _what_, exactly? That she was in love with Ichigo? No, why deny that of all things? Then it hit her.

She missed it. She missed her home. And she wanted to go back, because no matter how much time she spent here, no matter how accustomed she'd grown to this place, no matter how well she was treated, and no matter how many friends she had made, she could never truly call this place home.

Home is where her heart lay, after all these years. And she wanted it back.

Looking around the room, she noticed a blooming sakura sticking out from a tree branch, about to fall on her balcony. She slowly got up and walked over to the balcony, where the hot desert air left her body begging for water. Ignoring it, she came even closer to the sakura.

"_A sakura blossom? A sakura TREE couldn't even survive in the kind of climate! What the hell…"_

Just as she was about to pick up the flower, it turned a dark grey, almost black, and vanished.

"_Must have been my imagination… or a shadow, maybe."_

But as the girl turned around, there she saw the same sakura blossom, lying on her bed. She picked it up and put it in her hair, as a sudden thought came to mind. She opened the door to her room and slowly made her way down the hallway to where Aizen was.

* * *

"Grimmjow, you have some serious explaining to do." Said the former shinigami.

Silence.

"Well, Grimmjow? I'm waiting."

Again, silence.

Oh, how irate Aizen was at the moment. Not only did his espada keep running off, he had to once again deal with Gin's lectures and Grimmjow's arrogance. Trying to keep his cooling, Aizen once again talked. "Grimmjow, must I remind you what happened the last time you disobeyed my orders. Surely you don't want to lose another arm, now do you? And I'll make sure that Orihime-chan doesn't heal it up for you."

Grimmjow turned around, and gave Aizen a grin. "I'm afraid I forgot, Aizen-_sama. _Please, be so _kind_ as to remind me." Aizen snapped.

"I SWEAR GRIMMJOW, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHY YOU FUCKING DESTROYED HALF OF JAPAN, I'LL CHOP THAT ANNOYING ASS HEAD OF YOURS OFF!" Just as Aizen was about to draw his sword, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" shrieked Grimmjow in a disturbingly high pitched voice.

Orihime's head entered the room first, her eyes looking at Aizen's to see if it was alright. He simply nodded and she entered the room.

"Errr…umm… ehh… Aizen-" her voiced drifted off. After all this time, she still couldn't bring herself to say that one word. _"Say it… JUST SAY IT, BAKA!"_ "…sama… I… don't really know how to say this but…"

"Yes, what is it Orihime-chan?" said Aizen in a sweet caring voice, much like the one he used when he was still "Aizen-taicho of the fifth division."

_"Here goes nothing... or everything..."_

* * *

Orihime inhaled a big breath of air and gathered her courage. "I was just wondering if I could… AIZEN-SAMA, WOULD YOU PLEASE BE SO KIND AS TO LET ME VISIT MY HOME TOWN FOR A DAY!"

Aizen was shocked. And here he though she was quiet. But he could barely understand what she had said. "Come again?"

"Aizen-sama, my room has become very dull, and there is barely anything for me to do. I was wondering if I may visit my home town for just one day. I know it's a lot to ask and you probably don't trust me, but if you could I would be very grateful and—"

One of the espada cut her off. "OF COURSE we don't trust you! Aizen-sama would never allow something so ridiculous. Letting the hostage go? Why would you even ask such a—"

"That's enough." Aizen cut the espada off. Turning his attention to Orihime, he once again started to talk. "That sounds interesting. If it will make you feel better, then go ahead, visit your hometown. But if you do not return by this time tomorrow, there will be consequences, do you understand?"

Orihime nodded.

"Off you go, Orihime-chan. And remember, I'll be watching."

* * *

**Note:** spazz Yay, my very first fanfic! I promise it'll get better later! I just need a couple of chapters to set the mood. Gosh... RUDE.

Review!

I LOVE TOSHIRO. :3

-Your humble, enslaved fanfiction writer,

Alice


	2. I has something to say

**I HAS SOMEFIN TUH SAY:**

**Ughhh... Fail!**

**I'm the worst writer ever.**

**Not that I don't like writing.**

**Just... I'm...**

**_I believe "insane," "bipolar," and any other synonyms of said words apply._**

**"Colorful." There's a good one.**

**I have writer's ADD.**

**I also have fandom ADD.**

**I'm obsessing over something one minute, the next I think it to be utter fail.**

**Writers ADD add/plus Fandom ADD equals Epic Fail.**

**(WADD + FADD = EF)**

**How's _that_ for a formula?**

**POINT IS:**

**Don't ask me why, but I now find Bleach to be total fail.**

**I don't hate on Bleach fans. Don't get me wrong. But right now (to me) it's the equivalent of a bagel without cream cheese. Eww.**

**I also lost total interest in the fanfic, forgot the plot I had planned, and I'm too lazy/uninterested to make up a new one/try to remember.**

**LONG STORY SHORT:**

**I'm probably never going to update this.**

**SORRY, GUYS!**

**(Note to self: NEVER, EVER, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES WRITE ANYTHING BUT ONE-SHOTS.)  
**

**I'll be writing a lot of -Man fanfics though, so if any over you are interested you can stalk- I MEAN, CLICKY THE ALERT BUTTON THINGY.  
**


End file.
